Talk:Kronos
Ability I hope his time travel limits to prevent people from messing with historicla events.Tinkertock (talk) 02:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I think he can travel people though time, I am not sure but in the 17th comic Viktor attacks Sophie and Lok, Victor is a corrupted Casterwill from the XVII century... However, this might be an Draco Titan instead of a Krono titan, It's amulet and summoning collors looks much Draco, Like. -- 16:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) He can do this! "In this issue Lok and Sophie are hurled in the late XVII century by the legendary titan Kronos and must find their way back, eventually correcting the past to change the future."-http://the-silverware.deviantart.com/gallery/10914626#/d47rtd9 -- 04:04, August 17, 2012 Infobox Image The question of which image should bee used for the Infobox of Kronos been brought up. To be quite honest, neither is optimum. The available images are as follows: Kronos.jpg|Proposition 1 Kronos.png|Proposition 2 Proposition 2 is automatically overturned as Proposition 1 more closely resembles stock art in that no background is present. The main negative, however, is the angle. Thanks to Sophie and Zhalia, we can't just edit out the background of Proposition 2. I'm currently having issues with viewing the Huntik comics. Are there more images of Kronos in Issue #17? 22:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you can find something here? I'm afraid I wouldn't know. I'm completely unable to view Devintart thanks to dorm internet. Our provider randomly decided to block Deviantart (and the Spider-Man Wiki). 16:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thats annoying, if I got time, I will upload all pages to this wiki. Here they are, only the ones with Krono's on it Huntik 17 pages 11 12 outtakes by the silverware-d4fmef5.jpg Huntik 17 page 10 original version by the silverware-d4fm8ma.jpg Yikes, that doesn't leave too much to work with, then… Page 10 isn't too great. Page 11 has a fairly decent body image (lower-right) where nothing is cut off for dramatic effect. I think it's either that one or File:Kronos.jpg. Both of those images can be cropped to remove other characters, which is better for an infobox image. 20:16, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe I can get a better one, as there are some German comic scan's online. -- 10:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Icon Is that really Kronos's icon? It isn't. It was taken from here: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Grim-Reaper-Tribal-Vinyl-312-195578759. I doubt Cmatt07 even asked to use this image while it is also not official Huntik art and most certainly not Kronos's Icon. Seeker11299 (talk) - Huntik Lightning Rider 16:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I knew it! *sigh* This is the third time he's done this as well. He knows he isn't allowed to do this as it violates not only the Image Policy but also copyright law. 18:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. I guess he's only wasting his own time though. Seeker11299 (talk) - Huntik Lightning Rider 18:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Cool The cool titan. Jake398 (talk) 14:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC)